Wouldn't That Be Strange?
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: This story is based off of a long list of memes that all ask the same question. Wouldn't it be strange if the princess fell in love with the dragon. This is a mainly Nalu Fan-fiction, but there are traces of other big fairy tail ships, such as Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Nali, and Lucy x OC. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing it. Story on hold for now.
1. Wouldn't that be strange

Lucy's POV

Dad was in his office, no suprise there, so mom was the one that was reading me a story. It was a story about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon. In the end, the prince saved the princess and they lived happily ever after. My mother closed the book and put it back on the shelf in my room. She turned to switch off the light, but I had a question, so before she could reach the switch, I asked.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" She said, turning to face me.

"What ever happened to the dragon?"

My mother stood there, shocked for a moment, then, she smiled and sat back at the end of my bed again. "I guess the dragon went back, and found another nice princess that he liked."

"Did a prince come and save her too?"

"Well, maybe he did, but now let me ask you a question"

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be strange if the princess fell in love with the dragon instead of the prince? And the dragon rescued her from the castle to be where she wanted?"

I thought about that question, not really understanding what she meant, but trying to think about it anyways. I reached my own conclusion on the question, but I couldn't be sure. I said it anyways though. "I guess not, not if he loved her and they were happy."

My mother smiled, and she turned off the light and left, while I staired at the ceiling thinking of what it would be like if that were to really happen.

Natsu's POV

I was half asleep when dad said something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Huh?" I said, trying my best to listen this time. Dad looked at me, smiling a bit, and started again.

"Have you heard the stories of how a prince will save a princess from a dragon?" I was fully awake now and thinking back to all the stories I had heard that were like that. It took me a minute, but I remembered.

"Yes, some of the people in the towns tell stories like that."

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if it were you?"

"Huh? Why would I wonder that?"

"You don't think it sounds fun?"

"How could it, I'd be the dragon, wouldn't I?"

"Well then, what if the roles were reversed?"

"Huh?" I looked up in shock at my father Igneel.

"What if it were reversed, and the princess fell in love with the dragon? Now Wouldn't that be strange."

I blinked twice, then thought for a moment. "Yeah, that would be pretty strange."

Igneel laughed and told me goodnight, and as he slept, I staired up, and imagined what it would be like if the roles really were reversed in the story. After a while, I stopped thinking about it, but said "Strange, but not really an unhappy thought." Then, I curled up, and drifted to sleep.


	2. A few days of being kids

Daichi's POV

The warm air felt nice. I hadn't been outside in a while, so the fresh air feels nice too. I enjoy comming out here on days like this, even if it is against my mom's rules. I wanted to go to the pretty garden, so I started the short walk over there, makeing sure I wasn't caught by anyone. I just got into the garden, and I didn't think anyone else was here, so I went and sat down on one of the benches, and closed my eyes, ad I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair looking at me.

"Hello," I said, letting her know I was awake now.

"Hi," she said, and she looked and sounded amazed, but that quickly changed to a serious fce, and a stern voice. "What are you doing out here? This garden is reserved for members of the Heartfilia family only."

"Then what are you doing here? If this is for the Heartfilia's only, aren't you tresspasing too?" I asked, sitting up. She looked at me, and I could tell she was mad.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am a member of the family, and therefor am permited to be here. You on the other hand are not. If you leave now, I won't speak of this ever again, but if you stay, I'll scream."

"What will screaming do?"

"It will get the guards over here."

"Oh, well, could you not do that anyways?"

"Only if you leave."

"But I don't want to leave."

"Okay then, is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Suit Yourself." She took a deep breath in, and then, she screamed at the top of her lungs. I had to cover my ears, then, when she stopped, she started shouting, "Guards! Guards! Come quick! Help me! Guards!" I got up and ran away, being careful not to be seen. While I was escaping, the guards reached her and asked her what was wrong. I heard her reply to, "I-I thought I saw someone, I got scared, I thought other people wern't suppose to be here. I smiled, and left, thinking about how she had just covered my escape. Maybe that was her idea to begin with, and she was trying to keep me from getting caught if someone else came.

Lucy's POV

I watched the boy leave, hopeing he got out without actually being caught. I could tell my mom would be out soon, I mean, she always came out here around this time. So I went back to my room, just as the guards had asked. I got out a notebook, and I started writting something, thinking of what my mom had said the night before. I wrote on the paper, 'Where are you my prince?' Underneath that, I wrote somrthing else, 'Where are you my dragon?' Just as I had finished putting the notebook back, mom walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I was writing." I replied

"A note to a prince."

"What prince?"

"My Prince."

"Was that all you were writing?"

"No ma'am, I also wrote another note."

"May I ask who the other note was for?"

"Sure, It was a note to my dragon."

"Well what did you put in your letters?"

"I asked them where they are, but I'll only send one"

"Why?"

"Because it will be to the prince or the dragon that I marry, like you married daddy"

My mother smiled and gave a little laugh. I looked at her in suprise, and cocked my head to the side, telling her I was confused. She hugged me and told me I would understand when I was older. The boy kept coming again every day, but shortly after that day, my mother died. A few days after my mother died, the boy was banned from ever setting foot on Heartfilia property again, because my dad saw him in the garden. I sat at my desk and began to write a letter

Dear Mom,

I could hear her crying, his mother I mean. She is so sad, and I can't help but feel as though it is my fault that he isn't here anymore. I hope your having fun up there, and I wonder if it's cloud loungeing and watching me and dad. I wonder, did you see when I tried to talk dad out of sending him away, Daichi was a good friend after all. Dad won't listen to me, and he never has, so I don't know why I thought this would be any different. If you can see me, and you can read this, would you please send us a sign that your okay?

I stopped writing, I was finished with the letter, and waiting for a sign. After a minute or two, I gave up. Sighing, I stood up, and folded the letter. I placed it in a pretty envolope, which I place in a box, and I went over to by bed, falling into it when I did reach it. It seems that a soon as I closed my eyes, the sign came. I heard a book fall off of my shelf, and I could tell it had opened. I sat up and saw my note book on the floor, with a piece of folded paper beside it. I un-folded the paper and smiled when I saw what was on it. It was my note, the one that read 'Where are you my dragon?'

Natsu's POV

Me and dad were walking around Fiore, but he wanted to stop for a while. We stayed in the same place for a long time. One day though, I woke up to find Igneel gone. "Dad, where did you go?" I said to no one. I was completely alone, but I did search for him. I looked all over for him, but I couldn't find him. Finally, I came across a big building in the center of a town named Magnolia. It had the words fairy tail written on it, and I remembered dad telling me about the wizard guild with the same name. I figured that was them, so I went inside to see if they had seen my dad. When I got inside, there were alot of people there. They were acting all crazy, but there were alot of kids. One of the people, and old man, saw me standing there, and he must have known I was out of place. His hair was weird, like, it was all on the sides of his head, none on the top, and he had a funny mustach. "Hello," he said to me, but he sounded really friendly, so I said hi back.

"I'm Master Makarov, the leader of the fairy tail guild, but most of them just call me gramps."

"My name's Natsu, and I was wondering if any of you have seen my dad."

"Well what's his name, and what does he look like?" I thought for a moment about how to explain.

"His name is Igneel. He's really big, and his scales are red and..." I got cut off by one of the people there. She looked a little older than me. She had long white hair that was pulled into a pony tail and dark blue eyes. She looked like sje was going to a dark guild any second, and her voice was accusing.

"What kind of person is this Igneel anyways, and how come he's got scales?"

"Igneel is a dragon, and he has scales because dragons have scales instead of skin."

"He's a dragon? You know there's no such things as dragons, right?"

"But he is a dragon, and they are real, and I'm a dragon slayer."

"Get real, you can't just make up stories and expect us to believe you."

I could feel my temurature rising, and I knew I was sending out small flames, but I didn't realy care.

"That's enough Mira," the master said.

"Yes master," said the girl whose name was apparently Mira. She gave me an evil looking glare before walking away. I talked to the master for a while, and ended up joining the guild. Afterwards, I made tons of friends, and these people started to feel like my family. I still never forgot about Igneel though, and I never would, not for as long as I lived.


	3. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


End file.
